


What Remain Unchanged in 70 Years

by misamisa711



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Type
Genre: Bucky Feels, Bucky remembers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>70年间，很多事情被改变，也有很多事情没有改变。</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remain Unchanged in 70 Years

**Author's Note:**

> 想起来就写_(:з」∠)_

“你知道他们现在不在电影放映前放时事新闻了吗？最近的电影院都改放其他电影的预告片了。”  
真奇怪，那个人怎么就会有那么话要跟自己说呢。  
“Bucky你说我们看什么电影好呢？” Steve和自己一起站在电影院门边告示板里的今日放映，雀跃地，不停地小声念着电影的名字。  
Steve过去很喜欢看电影。  
突兀地，这个声音响彻在他脑海。停下，Bucky心想，但是那个声音牵扯出了他的更多记忆，空气中弥漫着的爆米花香味更是对阻止记忆回涌一点帮助都没有。Steve的话起了个头，仿佛轻轻拉住裸露在外头的线头般，牵扯出更多的他的记忆。  
Steve过去常常和自己一起看电影。脑中那个吵闹的声音依旧在喋喋不休地提醒着他。  
Bucky猛然记起了有这样一幕，他将一大桶爆米花放到Steve手上，Steve对他露出了笑容。  
Steve喜欢爆米花。Bucky猛然意识到。  
他趁着Steve正认真研究那个告示板的时候溜去买了一桶爆米花。  
Bucky回来的时候，Steve一看到他手上拿着的东西就绽放出一个大大的微笑，他笑得那么开心，就像是夜空中绽放的烟花。Bucky想着。真是奇怪，就像是世界上所有的一切都能让Steve眯眼笑个不停一样。  
但是，他喜欢Steve笑。Steve应该多笑一点好，Bucky想。  
“喔Bucky……”Steve接过Bucky手中的爆米花桶，他出神地凝视着那桶黄油味爆米花，Bucky惊讶地在Steve的神情中读出了一丝……怀旧的伤感？他读不懂Steve，Steve是那么熟悉，又是那么陌生。他是怎么做到露出一个又像微笑又像是要哭了的表情的？Bucky暗自思忖。  
“你总是知道我喜欢什么口味的。”Steve深吸一口气，仿佛是在感叹。  
不，他不知道Steve喜欢什么口味的。他几乎是下意识地就选了这个口味。Bucky疑惑，这些连他自己都无法察觉到的行为到底是来自何方。  
直到电影结束后长长的字幕表出来，Bucky还在思考着这个问题。直到他感到Steve的手搭上了他的右肩。Bucky扭头转向Steve，对方的眼里泛红，似有泪水的痕迹。Bucky震惊地想，Steve哭了。  
“抱歉，结局真的是太感人了，最后。”Steve揉了揉眼睛，不好意思地又露出一个微笑。喔，多愁善感的Steve。Bucky突然想到，Steve总是会因为那些银幕里的那些催泪的情节而不小心哭红了眼睛。  
Bucky迟疑着，遵照他脑海的那个声音的吩咐，小心地握上了Steve的手。Steve的指尖是凉凉的，他犹豫着收拢自己的手指，换来Steve的轻声一笑。Steve又是那个快活的Steve了。  
Bucky喜欢Steve笑，他打算多陪Steve看电影，看多少场都可以，只要Steve能像今天这样开心。


End file.
